Romance: GoldarScorpina
by bec7012
Summary: A series of drabbles based on the lives and relationship between Goldar and Scorpina.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Power Rangers in any way shape or form, I am making no profit off of this.

**Summary: **A series of drabbles based on Goldar and Scorpina and inspired by and (hopefully) sticking to the titles listed on the Ars Amatoria romance challenge site.

**A/N **Although i'm not entirely sure if this technically qualifies as a challenge responce because a) it's not a Ranger Romance b) of the randomness and irrelevence of some of the drabbles.

**Friends**

We were never friends and we never would be. Friendship is… it's not something that people like him ever experience or understand; it's not something he's capable of. I've had friends in the past, people that I've spent time with voluntarily, people that I've been fond of, hell even people that I've trusted. Despite all my faults, I am capable of friendship, and loyalty to certain extents.

Loyalty, he's not capable of that either: he sells himself to whoever has the most to offer him; in return offering them a snivelling boot licking servant who has no respect. I know this; I saw it first hand when lord Zedd arrived. How easily he betrayed his mistress when her position was threatened, would he betray me so easily?

'Yes,' the answer sounds in my brain and I know it's true. If I asked him he would tell me that, whatever else is missing there is honesty between us.

I would not desert him so easily; in fact there are times when I feel I would do anything for him, times that I fear I would die so that he could live. These feelings scare me greatly: I am a being of evil; I am not supposed to be capable of such emotions. The closeness of friendships I can dismiss as a necessity to get through life, a mere coincidence of finding someone who passes time similarly to myself. As for loyalty, that is a quality of which I am proud to possess. Loyalty is not exclusively found on the side of good. No matter which side you serve there will always be dedication and loyalty to causes and inspirational leaders; none of us would have slipped so far into the bowels of darkness if we did not have a belief in what we do. I have loyalty to my mistress despite her recent exile, as I suspect does Finster, if she were to return I would aid her as best I could, but that is irrelevant.

The feelings I have for him are not so easily explained away, so strong a positive emotion is unforgivable in a being of evil and could quite easily lead to my destruction. If I can feel love what is to stop me feeling guilt and that would truly be my undoing. Further, he sees such emotion as weakness and he is disgusted by it. Still sometimes when we are alone and he looks at me; I wonder if there is not perhaps a faint glimmer of it evident in his eyes.

We can never be friends, but there is _something _between us,and considering the life I lead that is surprising enough.


	2. Dare

**Disclaimer: **Still dont own.

**Summary: **More drabbles relating to Goldar/Scorpina. This one, shockingly features neither of them.**  
**

**Time Frame:** MMPR season 2: original rangers; Tommy in green... not that the last part is relevent: I just prefer it.

**Dare**

"NO WAY!" cried the red Ranger through fits of laughter, "you are out of your mind"

"I'm telling you there's something going on between them two," replied the black.

"No Zack: Ms Applebee and Principal Kaplan are not having a secret affair."

"Believe what you want, but I'm sure its true."

"Yeah right Zack, and who else; Bulk and Skulls sister? Ernie and that woman who works at the library? Scorpina and Goldar?"

"Skull doesn't have a sister," said the black Ranger thoughtfully, "and I think Mrs Hicks; the librarian is married but you might be right about the last one."

"Scorpina and Goldar?" he asked sceptically, "you really are out of you mind."

"No I'm not; think about it: how often do they fight together? He's a male monstrous creature from out of space; she's a female, relatively attractive, monstrous creature from out of space with only each other for company in that big lonesome moon palace…"

"Only each other for company? Sure except Zedd and Finster and Squat and Baboo and whatever else is up there at the moment. Not to mention 'big lonesome moon palace' have you been reading Kim's romance novels?"

"KIM!" declared Zack triumphantly

"What?"

"She'll back me up on this."

"Kim's a born romantic she'll believe in any relationship, that doesn't prove anything."

"What about Trini and Billy: Billy knows everything and Trini… well even if she doesn't have an opinion she'll be able to tell us what our main brain said."

"So you're saying we ought to bring this matter up in front of the others?"

"Why not."

"Because it's ridiculous, and disgusting: I was kind of hoping it would be forgotten and never mentioned again."

"Nope,"

"Well fine," conceded the Red Ranger, "then why don't we ask Tommy; he's bound to know the most about it, he did have contact with them when he was evil."

"What about Zordon; he could use the viewing globe and find out for sure."

"I think that might come under 'personal use' and you know how tough he is on that sort of thing."

"Fine, then we'll just ask the others when they get here, but if they don't know I've got another idea of how we can find out."

"How?"

"We could ask them."

"Them being… Goldar and Scorpina. When do you propose we do that? Whilst they're trying to kill us?"

"Why not, it'll be more interesting than the usual "you're going down" and "pitiful humans" conversations we usually have."

"Alright," agreed Jason, "but you've got to do it: I dare you."

**A/N: R &R, its the polite thing to do. **


	3. Let me tell you a story

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Power Rangers

**A/N: **This drabble is really quite strange...well it's a poem really but it's still a bit bizarre. No real setting, presumably after Scorpina's dissapearance

**Let me tell you a story **

'_Let me tell you a story 'said the villain to the girl _

'_It's a story of love, of hate, and of the death of a world.' _

'_It's a story of life and of death; of joy and of pain;_

_Of how I was lost again and again.'_

'I will listen to your story' said the child with a smile

"Just don't take too long; I have only a while"

"Is there Romance?" she asked with a frown

"Or is it a story that'll bring my light mood down"

"_It's a story of truth," said the villain after some thought _

"_And without that, a story really means nought"_

"_But yes, little girl there is some romance_

_A scene where the hero and heroine dance"_

"This hero you speak of, is he handsome and kind?

Is he gentle and loving with a quick-witted of mind?

Is he just like a prince on a noble white steed?

Does he rescue the lady in her hour of need?"

'_It's a story of truth, as I told you before_

_The hero's no hero, but who's keeping score? _

_He's a warrior I spose, but not one you'd like _

_More the kind that'd kill you and put your head on a spike'_

Your scaring me now,' said the girl a little unsure

'I liked this story better the way you described it before,

Is the hero a hero or is he really the villain?

He cannot be both:

He cannot be both I tell you again'

'_If he cannot be both, then neither is he_

_He is simply a creature, like you and like me_

_But a creature I loved as best that I could _

_And all things considered, more than I should'_

'Who are you?' said the girl with a start

' I meant to ask before, but I didn't have the heart,

You looked so alone and truly quite sad

But strange as you are, perhaps you aught to feel bad'

_'__I won't tell you my story' said the villain at last_

_'__I might have done once, but that time has passed,_

_I'll leave you alone, and be grateful for this  
_

_For I might have killed you' and she left it at that._

_End_

_A/N Feedback heartily welcomed. Yes, i said heartily, i love that word. _


	4. Mirror

**Disclaimer: ****Standard disclaimers apply? No owning + No profit no reason to sue****  
**

**Summary: **Part of the Goldar/Scorpina drabbles. Specifically an explorataion of the motivations and past of Goldar**  
**

**A/N** No time frame really, though obviously prior to his death in CD2D

**Mirror**

He was bred to be a warrior, from a line of warriors, on a planet full of warriors; yet still he is no warrior. Warriors have honour and respect life. He fights against life at every turn and respects only power. He is no warrior; he is an empty shell of armour.

They had great hopes for him when he was young, there was something about him that made everyone he met sure he was destined for greatness. His mother was sure he would become the greatest warrior in the universe, the guardian of their world in the darkening times. His father was sure he would bring their family recognition and honour. He was sure he would prove himself to them.

When he was a little older he made them all proud with his performance at school; he absorbed lessons quickly, was polite and respectful for all, and strong and honourable in his battles. The certainty that he would fulfil all the expectations that his family was bestowing on him was greater than before.

When he became a man his world was destroyed. On the night he became a man he fought the greatest battle of his life and he lost, they all lost. When he became a man he became weak. They came in their masses and destroyed everything he had known and though his people fought with honour and pride; the enemy did not and as such they were defeated. He watched as everything and everyone he knew was turned to dust and yet he lived on. The enemy had heard of him and his achievements, they took pride in destroying him completely, beginning with his honour and his love for life. They made him beg for his life.

When he became a man he realised that everything he had been taught was a lie; there is no honour, there is no love, and there is no pride: there is only power, which gives you the right to destroy, and life, which is yours alone to protect.

When he looks in the mirror he sees a warrior: he respects the value of life and does whatever he can to protect his own and he has honour: he meets his enemies in battle: he has not killed them in their beds no matter how easy it might be.

He is not a warrior, but the empty shell of one so hollow the mirror reflects the past.

A/N Review?


	5. Smile

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim for it is not mine! **  
**

**Summary: **Goldar/Scorpina drabbles

**Time Frame: **Set during the MMPR season 2 episode 'the wedding', slight AU since there was no evidence that Scorpina was at this wedding. Still its possible we just didn't see her, after all she really should have got an invite.

**Note: Goldars POV **

**Smile **

Married? Married! How can Rita and Zedd be married? She has to have done something to him, a spell, a potion, something. That miserable witch had tricked lord Zedd into marrying her and made him… happy! He's not supposed to be happy! He supposed to be enraged and villainous, he's supposed to be powerful and not so easily tricked, he's supposed to be above such weaknesses as emotions, he's supposed to be evil! Yet there he is dancing with his wife looking at her lovingly; a smile on her face and not a malicious grin, or even a smug mocking smile, but a genuine smile of happiness.

She had less right to be happy than him: she was weak and manipulative! That witch had got what she deserved when she'd been punished for her failure, but now here she was dancing like a queen and enchanting Zedd with her smile!

It made him sick seeing his master acting like those despicable lovesick teenagers down on earth. He would have to do something about it when he could. At least one good thing had come out of today: the Power Rangers looked as if they might at last be defeated. Once they were rid of them Earth would be theirs for the taking. That was what should be making Zedd happy, not that stupid wench!

He felt the anger in him rise again as he watched them dance and turned, storming towards the door. As he marched he felt an arm grab him and he found himself being pulled onto the dance floor.

"No one is allowed to leave- on pain of death" he heard a voice say gently in his ear.

He merely growled and made a move to leave the dance floor, if only to get drunk in the corner.

Once more he felt an arm stop him.

"I just saved your life: you are going to dance with me," said the voice calmly, a smile playing on her lips.


End file.
